Dérogations en tout genres
by Waders
Summary: A force de faire des exceptions envers Naruto, Shikamaru allait vraiment finir par croire qu'il avait changé.


Titre : Dérogations en tout genres.

Auteur : Waders, pour vous servir.

Genre : … hmm… un truc du genre romance/amitié ( non, sans rire, on est vraiment obligé de remplir cette partie ?)

Raiting : K.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages cités appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. J'emprunte juste, encore et toujours, Shikamaru pour m'amuser un peu.

Note 1 : Non, j'ai pas choisi un écrit de 1000 mots tout juste rien que parce que j'avais pas l'inspiration, d'abord. Non, c'est pas parce que je me sens coupable que je mets cette note.

Note 2 : Je voulais dédicacer « ça » à Hitto-sama, vu que l'idée partait de notre discussion, mais compte tenu de l'autre écrit que je dois faire… Elle va faire une overdose de truc pourris de ma personne T.T. Donc euh… bon merde, à quoi sert cette note 2 ?

* * *

Shikamaru s'entendait bien avec Naruto. 

Sans savoir pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qu'il aimait.

Même s'il était une grande gueule, un agitateur de première, un lève-tôt et autres principes même du type survolté.

Mais il n'avait rien contre les abrutis dans son genre, s'ils avaient la tête remplie d'idéaux pareils.

OoO

Shikamaru avait remarqué quelque chose.

C'était le fait que les deux principales activités qu'il aimait faire dans la vie devenait rapidement un calvaire lorsqu'il les faisait avec Naruto, allant jusqu'à se positionner en premier place de sa liste personnel des choses éreintantes, devançant même une conversation avec un clan de femmes ou une semaine enfermé avec Lee.

En fait, il avait essayé de l'initier aux passe-temps auxquels il s'adonnait durant ses journées, mais rien à faire, ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. C'est pourquoi il avait du tirer en plus d'un trait une conclusion : on ne soumet pas Naruto. On s'y soumet tout simplement.

Et on aimait bizarrement ça.

OoO

Shikamaru ne faisait pas de favoritisme.

En fait les relations humaines l'avaient, comme beaucoup de choses, toujours fatigué. Non pas qu'il en avait cure, mais il était ami avec qui le voulait bien.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se demandait pourquoi au juste tellement de personnes aimaient rester avec un tire-au-flanc comme lui, mais il s'y accommodait.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs aussi ce que Naruto lui trouvait, lui qui était amical et dynamique. Cependant il était sans doute très bien positionné dans son pseudo-classement d'ami échafaudé à la va-vite.

Et en fait, Shikamaru se disait souvent qu'il ne le lui revaudrait sans doute jamais assez.

OoO

Shikamaru ne supportait pas les femmes.

Ou alors pas trop longtemps.

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver un sujet de conversation convenable, et qui se démarque de tous les clichés qu'il avait en tête. Les femmes piaillaient un peu trop à son goût.

C'était à cause de ce genre de réflexions déplacées qu'il se surprenait souvent à devenir un misogyne pur et simple. Mais à présent il en supportait si peu la présence qu'il s'en étonnait lui-même compte tenu des relations qu'il entretenait avec Naruto.

Mais de là à faire de tels choix, cela le surprenait toujours.

OoO

Shikamaru ne s'étonnait généralement plus de rien.

Il avait l'habitude de tout, comme un vieil homme qui avait tout vu, tout entendu. Il savait parfaitement comment agissait tel ou telle personne, et parfois, ça le lassait presque.

Ce qui le réconfortait, c'était que Naruto, avec son don invraisemblable, semblait échapper à cette règle. Il était assez content de voir que quelqu'un pouvait encore le surprendre, surtout lui. Ce n'est jamais bon de se laisser happer par la routine, or là, ça ne risquait vraiment pas d'arriver.

Il en venait presque à croire que ça allait lui manquer parfois.

OoO

Shikamaru préférait ce qui ne durait pas.

Il avait répétait souvent que les choses les meilleures étaient les plus courtes.

C'était sa meilleure excuse pour échapper aux invitations de longues durées qui l'accablaient fortement.

Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent, d'ailleurs. Surtout lorsqu'en mission il se surprenait à vouloir rentrer rapidement à Konoha pour y retrouver Naruto.

Mais ensuite, la longueur du moment à venir semblait peu l'importer.

OoO

Shikamaru et les relations humaines…

Ça avait toujours fait deux, et ce n'était pas nouveau.

Non pas qu'il eut été froid, distant, méchant, arrogant, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, mais pour éviter d'être maladroit il évitait simplement de trop réfléchir. Un comble, pour lui. Mais après tout, il voulait juste éviter de froisser les gens, et on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

Alors quand on s'adressait à lui, il répondait de la même manière. En fait, une légère impassibilité et une capacité d'intégration rapide étaient des atouts pour être apprécié. De plus, ça évitait de le fatiguer.

Par contre, il avait vite compris que lorsque Naruto s'approchait ainsi de lui, ce n'était véritablement pas une quelconque impassibilité qu'il désirait.

Dommage, ça l'aurait plutôt arrangé.

OoO

Shikamaru n'aimait pas embrasser.

En fait, il avait trouvé la chose potentiellement horripilante la première fois, et s'il avait néanmoins poursuivi, malgré lui, dans cette lancée, c'était sans doute parce qu'il s'y était habitué.

Non pas qu'il ait eu des problèmes de contacts avec les gens généralement il ne se posait tout simplement pas la question mais le principe le repoussait vaguement.

Très vaguement.

OoO

Shikamaru s'était trouvé un problème.

Ou plutôt c'était un problème qui l'avait trouvé.

Non pas qu'il n'eut que ça à faire, se chercher des ennuis, mais apparemment, fréquenter Naruto les attirait naturellement.

C'est pourquoi il lui était malheureusement arrivé d'être peu réceptif voire un peu lent pendant les moments les plus critiques.

Aussi intelligent qu'il fut, il n'avait jamais trouvé de parade à cela.

OoO

Shikamaru n'était pas vraiment dérangé dans l'idée d'aider, ou plus parfois, Naruto.

Cependant, il fallait savoir qu'il en voulait toujours plus.

Pas dans le sens égoïste, non, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à lui trouver un tel défaut si ce n'est qu'il était vraiment, fortement, éreintant. Mais actuellement, quand Shikamaru voyait ce qu'ils devenaient, il commençait à croire que ce serait bientôt à lui de s'inquiéter.

Naruto ne se contenterait certainement pas d'être toujours dominé.

OoO

Shikamaru n'était vraiment pas doué.

Et il ne pensait pas qu'être en « couple » se révélerait être aussi difficile.

Il avait régulièrement l'impression de passer pour un mufle en disant des choses décalées mais sans vouloir faire de la peine pour autant, cependant. Mais il les disait par habitude, parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression de voir Naruto comme il l'avait toujours vu.

Ce qui le rassurait c'était qu'à ce niveau là celui-ci était tout aussi paumé parfois.

Si ce n'est plus.

OoO

Il y avait quelque chose que Shikamaru ne comprenait pas chez Naruto.

Et cette chose, c'était Naruto en lui-même.

Naruto et sa façon de parler. Naruto et sa façon d'agir. Naruto et façon de partir, vexé par une réplique lancée au hasard, sans y faire attention, et prenant soin d'ajouter que puisque c'était comme ça, il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

Oui, Shikamaru, malgré ses scènes maintes et maintes fois répétées, il n'arrivait pas à assimiler pourquoi Naruto l'abandonnait, comme ça, en plein milieu du salon en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Alors que sa veste, jetée pendant la bataille, était toujours là, sur le canapé.


End file.
